SixtyNine
by tmntyyh
Summary: Cid and Vincent smut. Warnings are inside. Short one-shot.


Title: Sixty-Nine

Summary: Cid and Vincent smut.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Not too graphic porn (kind of vague, really), swearing, yaoi, awkwardness, etc. This is basically just all smut and no plot.

Side Note: This is dedicated to **ABNORMAL2110** for her (? - I forget, sorry, love!) very, very late birthday...well, I'm sure the birthday was on time, my timing is just very off. Hope you enjoy, Abs (felt like calling you that, ha)!

* * *

><p>"So," Cid began awkwardly as he looked down at the questionable looking bed before looking over at the tall, brunette man by his side, "how the fuck are we supposed to do this?"<p>

"To begin, we would have to undress and get on the bed," the ex-Turk replied as he looked over at the blonde.

"Who goes on the bottom?"

"I suppose that it does not matter," Vincent continued as he kept his eyes on the pilot. "We will both be servicing the other orally, so the person on top will have to support their own way for a period of time while the one on the bottom will be able to lie back. Or, perhaps we could both lie down on our sides while pleasuring each other." A dark eyebrow rose at the face that the shorter man had shot his way. "...Yes?"

"Don't ever say that again, Val!" Cid huffed before pulling his shirt over his head, his dog tags clanking together at the movement. "If ya got to call it somethin', call it "oral" or "suckin' dick," something manly! Not...that!" A deep chuckle came from the brunette as he watched the pilot strip down to his boxers. Following suit, the gunner quickly stripped, leaving the shorter man stunned when he turned around to see the gunner completely naked. "Damn; how the fuck did ya do that so goddamn quick?"

"I will show you later," the brunette said before reaching over and gently pulling down the blonde's boxers. "Come now, we only have a limited window to complete this in." Grumbling as he walked over to the bed, Cid made a sweeping gesture to the large bed.

"Yer goin' on the bottom," the pilot announced as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and ground his teeth together. Shrugging, the brunette man walked over to the bed before carefully stripping back the blanket. Raising an eyebrow at the stains that were on the sheets, the gunner pulled that blanket back over the mattress before looking back at the blonde.

"Lights on or off?"

"Off!" A small smirk spread across Vincent's face as he reached over and turned off the light. He could still see the pilot through the darkness but guessed that the blonde was hoping that he would not be able to see him and that he would not be able to see the other. Moving to lie down on the bed, the gunner looked over at the blonde as he walked over to the bed before kneeling on it, nearly kneeling on the brunette's calf. "This is so fuckin' awkward."

"...I never would have guessed."

"Fuckin' ha ha." A silent settled between them both as Cid seemed to be contemplating the best way to go about this. "I can see yer fuckin' eyes, Val."

"I can see yours as well."

"'Ey, I mean that yers are fuckin' glowin'!"

"I know what you meant, Chief."

"Yer an ass."

"So you've said before." Blue eyes rolled in their sockets before the blonde turned around on the bed so he was no longer facing the brunette, giving the older man a view of his tanned backside as he shifted down the bed on his hands and knees. The metal tags around his neck clinked together with each little shift that the blonde made on the bed, bringing amusement to the gunner.

Vincent was already hard and could tell from the way the blonde's cock stood rigid that even though the pilot was nervous about having to go through with this, he was also very turned on by the idea. Smirking slightly, the brunette decided that it would be the perfect time to catch the blonde off guard. The ex-Turk licked his lips before leaned up and rubbing the flat expanse of his tongue across the tip of the blonde's cock. Grabbing the blonde by this thighs, the gunner was able to keep the blonde from leaping out of the bed, "Relax, Chief."

"Easier fuckin' said th-annnn!"

A smirk pulled at the gunner's lips as he took the shorter man's cock into his mouth, sucking eagerly as his fingers rubbed at the tan skin that stretched across the pilot's thighs. Sucking gently, the brunette slowly worked his way up the blonde's shaft, taking in more of the hard flesh that hung between the gruff human's thighs. A thick groan escaped him when he felt wet heat engulf his own cock, mind quickly taking in the fact that the pilot had managed to take in his entire length in one go.

Filing away that information in his mind for later, Vincent continued to take in more and more of the blonde's length until he could feel his balls touch his lips. Humming, the gunner sucked heavily while he felt a hot tongue swirl around his cock, teasing him with the pilot sucked eagerly. He slipped his fingers up the human's thigh as he sucked, rubbing the skin sensually as he went before swatting the pilot's ass, making the small man groan around his length. Grunting at the vibrations that reverberated through his dick, the ex-Turk pushed his hips up as he continued to service the blonde man orally. Bobbing his head slightly as he continued to apply suction to the blonde, the older man was surprised when he felt the hard flesh throb against his tongue.

Chuckling deeply at how quick it was to get the Cid off, Vincent sucked even harder, moaning at the thick groan around his own cock before he could taste the other man on his tongue. Cum splashed across his tongue before he swallowed around the pilot, making sure that none of the fluids dripped out of his mouth. His cock was throbbing as he thrust up into the blonde mouth, quickly reaching his own climax. He knew that if it were standard sex with the blonde, or anyone really, he would have been able to last much longer. Blaming it on the musky scent that the pilot gave off and the unique taste that he could only label as belonging to the pilot, the gunner came deep in the other man's throat. A bit of smug satisfaction filled the ex-Turk as he came in the pilot mouth while panting softly.

When Cid moved off of him while panting, the gunner licked his lips as he tried to commit the taste to memory, "That was fun..."

"Heh, 'least ya ain't too fuckin' rusty after crawlin' out of a coffin."

"Technically, I back flipped out of a coffin."

"Ooh, my bad," the Southern drawl came back sarcastically. Snorting softly, the brunette reached over and swatted the blonde's ass sharply, gaining him a yelp and curse in return.

He would have to remember to thank Yuffie for rigging their game of Command Jenga.

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you thought.<p> 


End file.
